Tropical Paradise
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: Stars Hollow is having a Luau for some money, and the have two new victims of their madness... Gilmore Girls.GSR crossover


_**A/N:**__ This fanfic is dedicated to __**HighRoadS2**__, thanks for your help, You Rock! And you know; Java Junkie and GSR for ever!!!!!!! (The best two couples on TV history!!!)_

* * *

**Las ****Vegas, Nevada.**

Sara and Grissom had planned to spend their summer break in this charming town they heard about, so they are packing all the stuff they need for their trip.

"I hope it's not as crazy as we heard it is." Grissom comments, a little worried.

"I hope it is," Sara disagrees, "after all, that is what makes it so _charming_." she cocks her eyebrow at him flirtily.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Grissom smiles at her. "I called the inn for verification; they're expecting us tomorrow around eight pm."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sara and Grissom are already on their plane; Grissom is catching up on his reading, while Sara tries to get some sleep, which isn't working, so she gives up. She turns toward Grissom and gives him a flirty smile. He turns his sight from his book to face her and smiles back. Sara just looks at him with flirty eyes, so Grissom asks what's up with her, and she can't help to giggle.

"What?" Grissom asks curiously.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" Sara asks while she caresses his arm. "…about that day we were processing a plane, a few years back?"

"Oh, I remember." Grissom says, not giving it that much thought, and looking back down at his book.

"So…" Sara asks him, "What do you say?"

"About what?" Grissom is now confused.

"About, you know…" Sara explains to him. "Experiencing the _'increase of our euphoria'_?"

Grissom remembering that moment turns back to Sara. "God, Sara!" he says, "How old are we, twenty?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun," Sara explains, "besides; everybody does it so it won't be a big deal."

"We are scientists!" Grissom gives as an excuse.

"So what? Besides, we are on vacation." Sara says now pulling his arm.

"Oh my God." Grissom sighs, not believing what he is about to do, and then stands up, pleasing his woman.

**

* * *

****Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

Lorelai is in the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn catching up with Sookie while she makes a cup of coffee.

"So are you going to the town meeting?" Sookie asks Lorelai.

"I can't," Lorelai explains, "There is this couple flying from Vegas and I have to check them in."

"Ask Michel to do it." Sookie offers as an alternative. Lorelai takes one last sip of her coffee and leaves the kitchen, thinking about what Sookie just said.

"Oh, Michel!" Lorelai starts to say when she gets back to the front desk, "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight because the couple for room four is checking in around eight tonight and you are going to do it." She finishes with a smile.

"I thought you were going to do that." Michel points out while he works on the computer.

"I was," Lorelai tells him, "Now you are."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Town meeting already started and Lorelai sneaks in with Luke, and both find two empty seats in the back.

Taylor starts to say that they need funds for a watering system and that he needs ideas to make a charity event.

"We need something that not only will catch the townies attention, but also the tourists." He explains.

"What about…" One townie starts to say, offering an idea.

"I was thinking," Taylor raises his voice, cutting the man off. "about a fair, but not any kind of fair, but a theme fair." He explains, "So now we only need a theme."

"All the fairs we had have, had a theme," Babette points out, "so what the hell are you trying to say Taylor?"

"A theme fair that we haven't done yet." He explains, making it sound like it was obvious.

"What is this," Andrew asks confused, "Prom? God Taylor, just say what you have in mind."

Everybody starts to murmur and Taylor tries to quiet them down with his gavel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sara and Grissom arrive to the Dragonfly and both are amazed, they walk toward the front desk where they meet Michel.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn," Michel greets the couple, "my name is Michel. And if you need anything, just ask for Lorelai Gilmore." Sara and Grissom look at each other, confused, while Michel gets back to the computer for verifications on the couple's reservation. Michel finds them and hands them their key. "Peter is going to help you with your luggage, please enjoy your stay." he says monotonously.

Sara and Grissom thank Michel. "I'm just doing my work." Michel says. "Have a goodnight." The couple follows Peter to their room.

The next morning, Sara and Grissom go downstairs and meet Lorelai at the front desk.

"Welcome," Lorelai tells them, "and please enjoy breakfast, it's on me." Lorelai says apologetically. "Sorry about last night's inconveniences." The couple looks confused, not understanding Lorelai, but they take the free breakfast anyway.

Sara and Grissom take a sit in the dining room where they meet Sookie, who is also very apologetic to them about last night.

"This place has great service." Sara points out. "You make your guests feel like royalty."

"Well, not all our guests," Sookie points out. "Thank God." Sookie sighs, looking slightly relieved. Sara looks confused. "…Just the ones that meet Michel." Sookie adds whispering to her.

"Oh, I see." Sara giggles.

"Yeah," Sookie says, blushing a little. "So please enjoy your stay, and if you need anything let us know." She adds before heading back to the kitchen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lorelai is having lunch at Luke's, where she is telling him about her day.

"…So we treated them to breakfast." She finishes with her story about Grissom and Sara, and how they met Michel.

"I'm sure they found Michel very amusing." Luke says, trying to calm her down.

"You think?" Lorelai asks, and Luke caresses her hand.

"Every one of your guests does, at least the first time they check in." He explains. "Why do you think they always come back?" He finishes. Lorelai smiles at him and they share a kiss.

"So how's been your day so far?" Lorelai asks him.

"Well, I already yelled at Taylor once." He confesses to her.

"Luke?"

"I know…" he says apologetically.

"How many times I have to ask you to save your Taylor-angriness and take it out until I'm here." She says teasing him.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Luke apologize, pouring her some more coffee

"So what did he do this time, anyway?" Lorelai asks, curious.

"He's going to turn the whole town in a _'Tropical Paradise'_." Luke explains to Lorelai.

"And what does _'Tropical Paradise'_ mean to Taylor?" Lorelai wonders what he means.

"Well, thank God, a '_Tropical Paradise'_ is just a _Tropical Paradise_."

"And why is that bad?" Lorelai asks. "I mean, piña coladas, Kirk wearing funny shirts..."

"Yeah, but he wants me to take care of the pig for the luau," Luke explains, "and he wants me to decorate the diner." Luke finishes, getting mad. He turns to Taylor's shop, can't take it and goes there to yell at him some more. Lorelai enjoys the moment from her seat at the counter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Back at the Dragonfly, Lorelai bumps into Sara and Grissom and asks them how they have liked the town so far, and they reply that they've loved it.

"Did Michel tell you about Kim's antiques?" Lorelai asks, "…Of course he didn't." she adds answering her own question.

"What's 'Kim's Antiques'?" Grissom asks interested.

"Well, it's this small store in town that sells antiques." Lorelai explains sarcastically, and then she clears her throat "Sorry, I'll take you there, if you like."

"Yeah, we would love to." he replies, smiling at her.

Lorelai drives them back to the town and takes them into Kim's Antiques.

"Okay, here we are." Lorelai invites them in. "Careful though," she warns them, "the lady that owns the store is a little loony; something goes wrong," she explains, "and she will use your fingerprints to track you." Lorelai takes a second, "A little forensics humor there for you… I mean because you are touching the stuff…"

"…We should have brought our latex gloves, then?" Sara cuts Lorelai off replying to her joke.

"I like it." Lorelai tells her, "You replied that pretty fast…"

"Well that's kind what we of do." Grissom explains.

"You reply to crazy lady jokes?" Lorelai says, glancing around the store looking for Mrs. Kim.

"No." Sara explains, giggling. "We are actually forensics specialists; we work at the Vegas crime lab."

Mrs. Kim appears and Lorelai introduces the couple, and then tells them that she will be back in a half hour to see how they are doing. They agree and thank her.

Lorelai leaves and the couple starts to take a look around, Mrs. Kim never taking her eyes off them. Sara grabs a lamp so she can have a better look at it, "That is 40 off." Mrs. Kim says quickly. "Sale." Sara smiles at her and puts the lamp back to its place so she can keep looking around.

Mrs. Kim takes the lamp back and follows Sara, "45 cash." Mrs. Kim offers. Sara just offers to keep looking around and joins Grissom, taking his hand.

Lorelai is back a half hour later and enters the store to pick them up. The couple says goodbye to Mrs. Kim.

"Nice doing business with you." Mrs. Kim smiles at them and hands them their purchase.

"Wow. She liked you guys." Lorelai notices. "Ready to go?" she asks them, they are, and so they leave the store.

Already at outside the store, Lorelai asks them if they want some more time to go through the town or if they are ready to go back to the Inn. "I need to get back to the Inn," she says, "Our selectman is planning this luau so things are about to get ugly."

The couple looks interested, so Lorelai invites them to the luau, which is going to take place in a week. They accept the invitation.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The _Tropical Paradise_ party is taking place and all of Stars Hollow is out enjoying it. Sara and Grissom arrive and are amazed by the town's collaboration.

"You know," Sara says to Grissom while they walk through the town square, hand in hand, "I will love to live in a place like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sara says, and kisses him soundly.

They meet Miss Patty at the piña colada stand and introduce themselves to her.

"Nice meeting you." Miss Patty replies, flirting with Grissom. Sara gets a little uncomfortable and Lorelai joins them to save them from Miss Patty. "Goodbye handsome." Miss Patty winks at Grissom before they turn around and leave.

"Sorry about Miss Patty." Lorelai says to them apologetically.

"That's really okay." Grissom assures her.

"Please keep enjoying the luau and stay away from Miss Patty." Lorelai says, smiling. "Or any other townie, as a matter of fact" she adds. The couple giggles at her comment.

Luke meets with Lorelai, and Lorelai introduces the couple to Luke. After a moment Sara and Grissom excuse themselves and keep walking, enjoying the ambiance and just being together.

Lorelai starts to laugh, and Luke asks what is wrong. "Look at Kirk's t-shirt!" Lorelai asks him pointing at Kirk. "That thing has pineapples on it!" Lorelai takes her cell out and takes a picture of Kirk. "Oh my God!" She quickly adds "And he has the matching shorts!"

"What are you doing?" Luke asks curiously.

"I'm sending this to Rory." Lorelai says, laughing, but quickly gets serious, "I mean she can't miss it." Lorelai finishes with a sad sigh. Luke takes her hand and gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

Sara and Grissom are in line to buy some food at Kirk's stand. Sara can't help to laugh after noticing Kirk's ridiculous outfit, and she tries to hide behind Grissom's shoulder to muffle her laughter.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow" Kirk tells them. "I'm guessing you are the couple that flew in from Vegas."

"Actually, yeah, we are." Sara says, amazed that he already knew about them.

"Yeah, Lorelai is very sorry that you guys had to meet Michel." Kirk says. "He is a little harsh with people; I myself enjoy the costumer service." Kirk tells them, the couple just stands there, listening to him curiously. "Here, take my business card—"

"Here is your meal, please enjoy." Lulu hands them their plates with food, cutting Kirk off. Sara and Grissom thank Lulu and they excuse themselves. Lulu asks Kirk to take it easy with tourists.

"Wow, that guy was just weird!" Grissom comments out loud and Sara starts to laugh.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The next day, Sara and Grissom are ready to go back home. They are checking out, and Lorelai thanks them for choosing them and tells them that she hopes they come back.

"We will!" Sara assures her, smiling broadly.

"I hope you do," Lorelai replies, "and sorry for everything weird that may have happened. Enjoy your flight." A bellboy helps them with their luggage on their way out of the inn.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So what did you think?" Sara asks Grissom while on the plane back to Vegas.

"That town is crazy!" He says, smiling at her.

"I know," Sara agrees, "I loved it!"

**THE END**

_IN MEMORY OF GILMORE GIRLS 2000-2007_

_THE SHOW MAY BE OVER, BUT IT WILL ALWAYS REMIND IN MY HEART!_

_THANK GOD I STILL HAVE GSR!!!_

* * *

In case someone that haven't watch either _CSI_ or _Gilmore Girls_, I took the liberty to make a sort of-_fun facts_ list, so you can understand the inside jokes a little better:

Sara saying that they should go to the plane's lavatory and experience the _'increase of euphoria'_ is a reference of CSI's episode _Unfriendly Skies_, where Sara and Grissom were processing a plane while discussing the so called _"Mile high club"._

Stars Hollow had crazy events all the time.

_Babette_ and _Andrew_ were actual townies, the only name I made up was _Peter_, the bellboy that helped Sara and Grissom get settled on their arrival.

Luke's diner and Taylor's Soda Shopp were next to each other and were only divided by a glass wall.

Miss Patty was known for her man selection, I mean she flirted with everything that was male.

Gossip was the official language on Stars Hollow; news traveled really fast.

Lulu was Kirk's girlfriend, and she was very proud of being it. She wasn't crazy, though. On the other hand, Kirk was nuts!!!

And if you don't know this already, _Gilmore Girls_ was known for its speed of talking, which was mostly a bunch of words that you could just said in only 4 words.

If you still have a doubt, don't be shy, just ask, I promise to answer it, and maybe someone kind that read your review will too.

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_

_**JAVA JUNKIE AND GSR FOR EVER!!!! **_


End file.
